Report 270
Report #270 Skillset: Runes Skill: MalignProphesy Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Oct 2009 Furies' Decision: Affliction are now scabies, pox, addiction, and masochism. Problem: This ability takes 3 power and always hit with gluttony, pox, scabies, weakness. 3 of four of these are curable in a single round of curing. All 4 are curable in a single round with allheale. These afflictions do not synchronize at all and do not help mages with damage kills nor druids with saplocking. They are not even useful in group fights. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the afflictions given to anorexia, masochism, daydreaming, blacklung 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the afflictions given to anorexia, daydreaming, blacklung, addiction. Player Comments: ---on 10/23 @ 21:50 writes: This seems like it would be more helpful to druids and saplocks than to mages and damage kills, which is a concern since runes is already better for druids than mages. Also, Im not sure its a good idea giving runes dreamweaving afflictions. ---on 10/24 @ 02:07 writes: Kind of in agreement with Llandros. Daydreaming is kind of stepping on the feet of Weavers. If there can be an alternative solution that caters to both Druids/Mages, I'd support this ---on 10/24 @ 06:10 writes: Well, with the stream line combat subject at hand, we are limited as to not change the skill and introduce new sorts of curses like I wanted. These afflictions were brainstormed by Ceren and I and I asked for review a few times over the past week before I finalized. Daydreams was chosen over scabies as mages are able to breath contagion, and I think daydreams stacks the anorexia focus mind cure. ---on 10/24 @ 06:13 writes: Also obviously it is more helpful for druids. The entire skillset of runes works better for druids than it does mages. You only see one runic mage at a time for a reason you know. But mages kill with damage or instant kills (preserve too, which requires damage) These are the best afflictions we could come up with that wouldn't be too powerful to use just in group combat over and over again. Daydreaming is also given by beasts now. It was always able to be given by glamour bards as well. Anyways, daydreams can be swapped out for scabies. Both are equally good for a druid, Daydreams is better for a mage in my personal opinion ---on 10/27 @ 23:11 writes: Having second thoughts about anorexia. Druid demesne gives passive asthma and slickness can be given with beast poison or as a random masked from Crow Spew (or maybe it was Belch, always mix those up). That would be perfectly fine normally since you just focus mind to break that lock, but if that's applied to someone in sap while passive impatience is given by a fused ger and mental afflictions are stacked by spores and, for Hartstone, squirrels, and active ger can be slung in addition to that, I can see things getting out of hand. ---on 10/29 @ 08:46 writes: Spew doesn't hit in trees though. I do want to say it can be given by ancestral curse though that costs way to much power to actually use. I actually don't care about the anorexia at all. I figured that was one of the bigger afflictions to help mages more. Feel free to toss out suggestions for anorexia. Just off the top of my head most of the cures for sap are like apply mending or salves, focus body, focus mind, stand, writhe. But yeah suggestions for anorexia or maybe just put scabies there so it'd be scabies, daydreaming, blacklung, addiction/masochism